


Dream Therapy

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-26
Updated: 2003-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I was without internet for little more than two weeks...

  
_The beautiful collage is done by Ningyouhime March 2004 - [[www](http://www.jackslashdaniel.com)]_

 _Dream Therapy Entry # 1  
Dr. Daniel Jackson_

I am having trouble sleeping an entire night through, so Sam suggested this when I confessed that dreams disturbed my sleep and she found some research on dream therapy. Since all I remember of my dreams are vague impressions, she wanted me to write down what I *do* remember -- that way perhaps reveal it all little by little and eventually allowed me to deal with it and finally get some much needed uninterrupted sleep.

Only problem is the nature of my dreams. I know I don't have to show this to anyone, but as much as I can put a distance to sex in studying other cultures, it's just a bit different when I *know* what these dreams do to me. Even if I do not remember them in the morning, waking up with sticky sheets is a pretty clear indicator as to what category they fall under. I mean, a man my age, I really shouldn't have to submit to wet dreams almost every night.

This night, I woke with vague images and feelings of touching and being touched. Being held and loved. Also it seems to have involved a... hot tub? If it doesn't get any clearer the next time, this really won't do me any good -- if anything it proves that I am submissive to my baser instincts. Or to use the words of my CO 'I need to get laid'.

  


* * *

_Dream Therapy Entry # 2  
Dr. Daniel Jackson_

Somehow this time, I remember the location, but the actual things happening are still less than clear.

I remember this place or one that looks remarkable like it. In the distance I can see the Stargate's large, looming structure.

This... beach -- I have very fond memories of it. It is one of the last worlds we went to and for once we were able to take our time. I didn't spend that much time *on* the beach -- since we found seven large obelisks along the tree line. All full of writings which meant I kept myself busy without any problems.

But the rest of the team? Well, Sam was fairly busy taking soil samples and biological samples, but that's what she enjoys. Like me -- we both prefer to do our jobs without getting shot at. Teal'c kept watch from on side of the camp -- in the shade.

Jack kept watch at the other side, perfect image of leisure -- minus the P-90 of course. He'd stripped down to T-shirt and BDUs and even if he always claims he loves the action, I *know* he was happy for once we'd landed a nice, calm mission.

And even if I hate it when he calls me a kid, I think I can forgive him for the comment about a kid and his sandbox. He looked happy...

Still, in the dream, once again all I got were strange feelings and barely any images. Oh yeah, and another laundry trip.

  


* * *

_Dream Therapy Entry # 3  
Dr. Daniel Jackson_

I get the feeling Sam might be right about writing this down. This time, I could remember a lot more.

I'm in a forest. Green leaves and brownish bark surrounding me. I am once again alone -- except I know I am *not*. I'm in green camo, the garment clinging to my skin with the wet heat.

I sit down on the trunk of an old dead tree, lying on the ground. I close my eyes and lean back. I seem to be dozing and even as I sense someone kneeling in front of me, I cannot bring myself to open my eyes. Hands skim across my body, making it respond, sends shivers up and down my spine and the small hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

My jacket is pushed off my shoulders and my T-shirt is pulled out of the waistband and for a moment the world stops spinning. Skin on skin as the hands glide over my skin and a gasp escapes me. My conscience drifts, connected only to my body through the jolts of pleasure whenever a particularly sensitive patch of skin is touched.

As I reach out and feel a heaving chest under my hands, it is affirmation of what I already suspected. The hands are too big and rough to be a woman's and the flat chest is firm and I can feel the movement of muscles under a damp shirt.

With a moan I force my eyes open, only to see the light flicker and I wake to the darkness of my room.

  


* * *

_Dream Therapy Entry # 4  
Dr. Daniel Jackson_

I am walking through the empty halls of the SGC. Alone and yet... as deserted as it is when I turn around, as sure am I that someone's following me. Corridor after corridor. I feel an itch between my shoulder blades and sweat trickling down my temples.

The silence is almost deafening as I enter the embarkation room. The Stargate looms over me and the air seems almost charged. For some odd reason it has been activated but no one's coming through it. The surface is flickering, light playing across the room, bathing the naked concrete walls in a soft glowing blue.

Strong hands cover my shoulders, the heat through my T-shirt is almost scalding. They slide down my arms and I feel the slow burn in the pit of my stomach, how it spreads downward and how I know I can not for all in the world hide what this does to me.

Heat -- moist breath against my neck makes all my nerves sparkle with energy. I close my eyes and as if all my strings have suddenly been cut, I fall to my knees. My breath catches in my throat as I feel similar movement behind me. A firm chest is pressed to my back and the hands continue to roam my body freely, skimming up under my shirt, callused skin against my naked belly, makes it feel all the more real.

It is nothing like groping or in any way being felt up. The only word I can think of is worshipped. Yes, that's how it feels and I am sure that the touches could bring me release without dipping beneath waistline.

I lean back, rest the back of my head against a shoulder, eyes closed, drawing on all my other senses. Scent -- I could pick out his after-shave among any other brand. Hearing -- his breath is speeding a little -- as is mine. Feel -- as if I'm on fire and his hands are the only thing that can soothe it.

I am gently coaxed forward, turned around, until I'm on my back, low hum of the Stargate somewhere behind me. Touch -- lips brushing against mine, reveling in the feel. Taste -- exploding across my tongue, fills my every being, coaxing mine out, doing an intricate dance, sliding, making love. The kiss continues as my body is covered by his, hard planes and flexing muscles We stay like this for so very long until he finally pulls back and I dare open my eyes -- only to find myself doing so in real life. I even find a discontented moan leaving my lips. All there is left of the dream apart from me needing new sheets again, is the lingering touches and the haunting memory of eyes, staring at me in wonder and love, the light of the Stargate reflecting in the orbs.

That is all -- all I see, all I feel. I know not who this man is, for I only see his eyes. They are familiar though I can not hang onto the image for long enough to compare with anyone around me.

It must be someone here -- I rarely open to anyone to feel this level of trust... That is it -- all I know...

  


* * *

Daniel pushed his glasses up to rest across his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. His dreams were becoming clearer every time, yet he still had no clue as to how to end them. He still wasn't getting much sleep and he needed it -- had to function perfectly with the rest of the team. Daniel checked his watch, then pulled out another note book. He had a mission briefing at 0700, a good half hour away.

What awaited them at PX3-797 was rather vague -- there were signs of an advanced civilization and Daniel was hoping that they might for once have a nice action less trip.

Too bad the first Jaffa regiment they ran into had other ideas. As they retreated towards the Stargate, the second regiment joined the first.

They took cover among the large rocks scattered around the Stargate, Daniel squatting behind the DHD, as energy from the staff weapons filled the air.

"So, anyone in a hurry to get home?" Jack grinned through clenched teeth.

"Well," Sam yelled back as her shot took out another Jaffa. I *do* have a date tonight."

"Might one ask with who?"

Daniel smiled and fired another round of shots at their enemy while mouthing 'whom'. Now, if only he could get up for a moment and dial...

"Oh no, Colonel, there will be *no* harassing my date this time," Sam laughed.

"Teal'c?"

"There is a most intriguing program on TV tonight I should like to watch," the large Jaffa deadpanned.

Jack's laughter rang out as he fired again. "Daniel?"

"Nothing much," Daniel risked a peek up and hit the first chevron, then charged the second one before enemy fire forced him to take cover again.

"Me neither," Jack answered cheerfully. "Wanna go out for dinner?" He took out two more Jaffa.

"Oh, I don't know -- your comment about me being a cheap date really stung." Not really true, but what the hell, Jack could give it, he could take it.

"Aw, Daniel, come on -- please?" There was a certain whine to it as Jack laid down another round of fire.

Daniel took the chance and punched in another two chevrons. "Okay, Jack, wine me, dine me and we'll see where it takes us." Daniel frowned, he hadn't just...?

The laughter of his team mates told him he had. Oh, what the hell. Daniel rose again, activated the last two chevrons and hit the center piece to activate it.

The Stargate roared to life and pretty soon Sam jumped through, followed by Teal'c. Jack was close to the Stargate and fired at the Jaffa to buy Daniel the much needed time to get from the DHD to the portal.

Daniel stumbled at the last step, ending up on one knee. As he turned his head, he found Jack right behind him, catching his elbow and hurling Daniel to his feet.

To Daniel everything blanked out for a second as he watched Jack's eyes.

Then he felt the familiar sensation of Stargate travel and they were back on the ramp in the embarkation room.

Daniel wasn't sure he could get up. Not just because Jack had landed partly on top of him, but he wasn't entirely sure his legs would be strong enough to support him.

He had almost convinced himself that he'd seen things that weren't there, right until Jack finally got up and offered Daniel a helping hand. The pull got him to his feet and well within Jack's personal space.

Jack didn't let go of him. "So, any preferences?"

"Huh?" Daniel found it difficult to concentrate with his hand still in Jack's.

"Dinner tonight." Jack's grin widened. "Remember, wine you, dine *mphff*..."

Daniel's free hand flew up and covered Jack's mouth.

"I... um, you -- you choose."

"Okay, just be ready at... 7 tonight, then." Jack had pulled his hand away and somehow they managed to break the moment without anyone else noticing.

Post med-check-up well over with, debriefing taken care of, Daniel couldn't get out of the mountain fast enough. Any other day, and Daniel wouldn't have given dinner with Jack any second thoughts, but after his... dreams and the short moment of recognition just before the trip back, the mere thought of spending the evening with the other man almost made him bolt.

Stopping outside Jack's office on his way out, he had pretty much reached the decision that he'd call off the dinner tonight. Only, Jack wasn't alone. So Daniel hesitated, hand raised to knock.

"Are you *sure* about this, Colonel?" Sam's voice was low but clear.

"Why wouldn't I be, Carter?" Jack sounded... relaxed.

"I mean, Sir, I know it's non of my business, but do you think it's wise?"

"You're right," Jack answered calmly. "It's non of your business."

Sam was silent for a moment. then obviously went for a change of tactics. "Where are you taking Daniel to dinner tonight?"

"Ah-ah, Samantha," Jack obviously wasn't fooled. "We're just going out for dinner like we've don so often before."

"I would agree if I hadn't witnessed the little... 'interlude' right after we got back."

"'Interlude' Major?" Jack's voice was still calm, though the note of warning stuck out like a quarterback in a ballet class.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sir -- I didn't mean to pry..."

A deep sigh escaped Jack. "I know, Sam -- *I'm* sorry too -- I just tend to get pretty defensive when it comes to... private stuff."

Private stuff... defensive? Daniel frowned. Sure, he'd noticed Jack's mood swings, been at the receiving end far more often than he'd like to think about, but still...?

"So... you're really looking forward to spending some quality time with Daniel tonight?"

"Carter..." The warning tone returned.

"Sorry." Sam didn't really sound as if she meant it.

"I just... I feel at ease around Daniel."

"And you miss him when he's not around."

"So do you."

Sam laughed out loud. "Yeah, twice as much, since you're a pain in the ass when Daniel's not around... Sir."

"That bad?" Jack sounded genuinely curious.

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Sam's voice indicated she was pacing the room. "You were insufferable a couple of weeks ago when Daniel was off-world with SG-11."

Another heartfelt sigh. "I'm sorry, Sam, I was just..."

"Worried." Sam's voice softened audibly. "Yeah, we all are when we can't keep an eye on Daniel. Just... show him we appreciate him, Colonel... that you appreciate him -- he... makes you more... mellow."

"Sam, really, there's nothing to worry about -- I'm not some sleazy date, you know."

Sam laughed again. "I know, Sir... Jack -- or Teal'c and I wouldn't let you date our Daniel."

The sputtered reply told Daniel that he'd better vanish before Sam left the office.

As he half-ran to the elevator and waited for it with his heart in his throat. Date? Surely it had been a joke. He and Jack were just going out to dinner, that was all. Right? Right.

The ride to the surface took forever and Daniel didn't relax even a fraction before he was in his car and halfway home. It's just dinner, Daniel kept telling himself as he pulled clothes from the shelves and hangers, throwing them upon the bed. A quick check told him it was 5PM. Two hours...

Half an hour later and Daniel dumped down on the bed, still not sure how to dress. Casually? Formally? Okay, think... Jack. Jack would go for casual, no doubt about it.

Fine, a quick shower would allow him a little more time to decide. Turned out, the shower took fairly long, but he still had well over fifteen minutes when he finally sat down on the couch, shaved, dressed in jeans and a dark turtleneck.

The phone rang, once, twice, before he finally fumbled it off the hook.

Sam. Who tried very hard not to sound too worried. Daniel let her talk -- afterwards he wasn't sure exactly what she'd said. Five minutes... Daniel looked at his watch.

"Look, Sam, I'm sort of in a hurry. Can we... talk some other time?"

 _"Sure Daniel, I just..."_

"Worry too much," Daniel smiled.

 _"I know, I'm sorry, but..."_

"Sam, please -- I'm not some kid on a first date -- I'm a grown man who's gonna go out for dinner with a friend."

 _"Still..."_

"Sam..." Daniel didn't even try to keep the warning out of his voice. He loved the woman like a sister, but sometimes...

A noise made Daniel look up and he almost dropped the phone. How the hell did the man move so silently?

 _"I know, Daniel, sorry. Have fun tonight."_

"I... I will, bye Sam, thanks." Daniel turned to his visitor. "How the hell...?"

"Key..." Jack held up his copy of Daniel's key. "I knocked -- you didn't answer."

"Oh."

Jack looked a little uneasy for a moment. "So... what did Sam want?"

"Just making sure you were a nice date tonight." Daniel was surprised how steady his voice came out.

"And? Am I?"

Daniel couldn't help taking an extra look at his friend. Casual, yeah, definitely nice. This was definitely something other than their work wear. Black slacks and a cream colored sweater. Yeah, nice. "I'll let you know when the night's over." Daniel couldn't hide the smile. No matter what his dreams had shown him, he couldn't let it get in the way of a nice night out with his friend. One of the few people that Daniel felt comfortable around for longer periods of time.

Jack shot him a strange look, then shrugged and followed Daniel out the door.

Dinner, it turned out, was a bit out of the ordinary. First of all, Jack didn't pull up in front of some steak place, he parked in an area unfamiliar to Daniel.

All in all, it seemed rather surreal to Daniel -- as they walked down the street and Jack guided him through the front doors of a Chinese restaurant. The not-normal about it was that Jack didn't normally like Chinese which meant he was doing this for Daniel.

They were seated immediately as to Daniel's surprise, it turned out Jack had made reservations, probably a few days earlier. Jack gladly let Daniel place their order and they chatted on about this and that until their dinner arrived.

Pausing midways through his dinner, Jack bit his lower lip and cleared his throat. "I'm glad you said yes, Daniel."

"Why wouldn't I?" All his reasons for canceling the night suddenly seemed... petty.

"Well, for the reason... I mean... I haven't exactly been treating you as a friend lately -- I was hoping you'd let me try to make up for it by taking you out... for dinner."

Wow. Daniel was surprised and he felt a jolt of warmth rush through his body. Who would ever believe him that Jack O'Neill was capable of apologizing for his behavior?

Daniel realized Jack was actually fidgeting, awaiting an answer. "I... there is no need, really..."

Jack frowned. "Daniel..."

Oh right, it probably wasn't easy for Jack to say he was sorry and Daniel wasn't making it any easier. Question was, did he really want to? Well, if Jack could make an effort of apologizing, then... "Apology accepted."

Jack's shoulders sank as tension seemed to bleed out of them. "I... I'm glad to hear." Jack looked as if he wanted to say more, but whatever it might have been, he kept it to himself. They ate in silence, though it was nice, companionable. Daniel would have been able to write the night off as rather satisfying.

Jack and he both reached for the spice holder at the same time, hands brushing lightly. And if Daniel hadn't been watching Jack, he would've missed the startled look and a flicker of... *something* on the other man's face. All of the sudden Daniel was glad he was sitting down. It was much stronger this time than it had been in the gate room earlier.

Daniel swallowed hard. "Jack?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, maybe this wasn't such a... -- no -- *this* was a good idea," Jack gestured at their dinner. "But..." Jack was already half way out of the chair.

"Please, sit down, Jack." Daniel's voice was surprisingly calm, belying how he really felt. Questions kept popping up in his mind. The biggest one was 'what if Jack feels the same way?' *If* Daniel were to reveal his feelings for the other man, what had nagged him had been what Jack would do if... What if he said no?

Now? Nothing seemed as terrifying as the possibility that Jack might say *yes*.

Jack sat down but refused to meet Daniel's eyes.

"Look, Jack... are we on the same page here?"

"I..." Jack ran fingers through his gray hair. "I think so..."

"Oh." Daniel blinked rapidly. No more hiding.

"Yeah... oh." Jack finally looked up.

If Daniel had had any doubts about a mutual... interest, they were blown efficiently to pieces with the look in Jack's eyes. Worry -- probably about Daniel's reaction. Hope -- well, Daniel was still there. And absolute naked want, which Jack managed to cover up fairly quickly, though not before Daniel noticed.

Daniel nodded, slowly -- acknowledging what he saw and had seen.

"Maybe we should stop here.. for a while." Jack shot him another nervous glance.

Daniel didn't want to agree, not really, but he covered up his disappointment and gave another nod.

He reluctantly allowed Jack to pay for the both of them, acknowledging that Jack wanted to do it as an apology. But it still made it feel like a date... It made Daniel wonder if he might be able to convince Jack to come up for a cup of coffee as they drove toward Daniel's home.

"Jack?" Daniel finally found his voice as they pulled up to the front entrance.

"No, Daniel... it's not a good... idea."

"Not even for coffee -- to talk about this?"

"No." Jack's lips were a thin line. "We need to think this through -- separately."

Daniel nodded reluctantly. He wasn't a fool, thinking things wouldn't change whatever choice they made. The cat was out of the bag and no one could put it back.

Then he finally got out, not daring another glance back at Jack as he pulled out his keys and went through the door. The trip in the elevator and through the hallway to his apartment felt long and painful as Daniel, with every step, expected Jack to come up behind him, having changed his stubborn mind -- but he made it all the way through his door -- hall way still deserted.

Still a little disappointed, Daniel shed his clothes and went to bed. Just as he'd expected, he tossed and turned until finally, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Unsure what had woken him, Daniel stayed still only turning his head to look at the clock. The fluorescent numbers said close to 2AM. He frowned, what...?

Then he finally placed the noise -- someone was knocking rather insistently on his front door.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Daniel quickly got up, found a bath robe and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"... it's me."

Daniel fumbled with the security chain, the finally unlocked the door to let Jack in.

Closing the door behind Jack, Daniel took a deep breath to steady himself. First of all, he needed to put on some more clothes -- couldn't sit around talking to Jack, wearing only a robe.

"Daniel?"

"Huh?" Oh, right. "Go sit in the living room, Jack -- I'll be right there."

When Daniel finally turned around, he found Jack hadn't moved at all. And he looked pretty determined.

"Jack?"

"Just..." Jack seemed at loss for a moment, then something clicked and he was well inside Daniel's personal space before the man could react. "Last chance to say no..." Hot breath whispered over Daniel's lips. "Kick me out..." It was barely audible.

Daniel swallowed hard. Not entirely trusting his voice, he raised his hand instead, cupping the side of Jack's face.

A visible shudder went through Jack before he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Daniel's lips.

Then Daniel felt it click as well, sliding his hand up to curl around Jack's skull, coaxing him in for a proper kiss.

This time, they were definitely on the same page, paragraph, right down to the last period. Hands seemingly everywhere as they slowly moved from the door to the living room.

Tearing at the belt around Daniel's waist, Jack finally managed to undo it and push the robe open.

The broad hands slipping under the garment and sliding lightly across Daniel's skin, combined with a groan of approval as Jack's tongue pushed inside his mouth, made Daniel's legs buckle. The way that Jack seemingly wanted to explore every little part of his mouth was driving him beyond reasoning, but oh, the hands... so much better than in the dreams...

Somehow Daniel managed to get Jack out of his clothes, even if he had no idea how he'd found the brains to do so. Not that it mattered at all, as a moment later, they landed on the couch. Jack finally stopped the kiss, burying his face in Daniel's neck, breathing heavily.

"Daniel... Oh God... we... we need to slow down."

Daniel might have been embarrassed had he been coherent enough. As it was, a moan escaped him and he thrust up against Jack. Somewhere, deep down, Daniel had to agree -- sex on the couch -- not exactly first date material. Blindly searching for Jack's lips, Daniel arched up off the couch, the frantic movements and the memory of his dreams *and* the fact that he pretty much had Jack where and how he wanted him, was enough to bring Daniel his release and as a chain reaction, Jack followed close behind.

Post coital bliss and Daniel drifted in and out. Even as the sweat began to cool, he was nice and warm under Jack. As his more mental abilities returned, he felt the light shivering running through Jack and the rather sticky feeling between their bodies.

Slowly he realized he was rubbing soothing circles on Jack's back. And that Jack was a little too heavy to have on top like that.

Taking a chance, Daniel finally spoke. "I know this might not be what you want, but how about we move to the bedroom?"

For a long time Jack didn't answer, simply lay there, breath hot against Daniel's neck.

"I... I don't want you to run away and start shunning me because of this." Daniel tried again.

Still no answer.

"Jack, please?" So much more than a plea for an answer.

"I keep wondering what will happen when we go back to work Monday morning."

"The usual, Jack, the usual."

"How can you take this so calmly?" Jack's voice was muffled.

"Because I've learned the hard way to accept what life throws at me -- for better or worse."

"You're a good man, Daniel."

"Thank you, so are you."

The answer was almost inaudible, but Daniel caught the general idea. "No, you're more than good enough for me, trust me -- I don't care what you've done in the past in the name of patriotism, how you've behaved, acted..." Daniel was quickly warming to the subject. "As for coping with a relationship with you...?"

Jack stayed silent, not moving a muscle.

Daniel sighed. "We've know each other for years and we *already* bicker like a married couple."

The last comment finally startled a small laugh out of Jack, who pushed up in his elbows. "You've got a point there."

"So? You okay?"

"Not really... but I'll get there."

"Let me help?" Daniel tried not to sound too hopeful.

Jack gave him a searching look. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Daniel was glad he was a patient man, or this might never work out. "We've just made out on my couch and I'm offering you a change of scenery -- my bedroom."

Jack's face lit up with a tentative smile. "You didn't even seem surprised when I turned up."

Daniel shook his head. "I was seriously considering hunting you down and dragging you back."

"Oh..."

Daniel grinned up at the other man. "Considering you've played an... active part in my dreams lately..."

"Dreams?"

"Uh-huh -- dreams."

"Still, Daniel..."

"It was just a matter of time -- after I realized whom I was longing for I would eventually have jumped you anyway." Daniel felt the blush spread on his face.

"Right." Jack shot him a look of disbelief.

"I'm serious, Jack -- we need to do this *often* -- a safety valve."

This was finally rewarded with a genuine laugh from Jack. "You're nuts, Space Monkey, but I think we'll postpone the bedroom."

"Oh..." Well, they sort of needed to take it slowly...

"We'll take the shower first, okay?"

Daniel smiled with relief and followed Jack off the couch and to the bathroom.

Jack shot him a nervous look. "You... joining me?"

"Yeah... I mean... if it's okay with you?"

"Uh... um, sure."

Daniel turned on the hot water and pulled Jack with him under the hot spray and into a warm embrace.

"Daniel... we need rules..."

"Mmm." Daniel let go and reached for the soap. "I know -- first of all, no nookie on the base, no off-world nookie... unless we're away for longer than any of us can handle." He knew how flushed his cheeks were, but it was worth seeing Jack looking absolutely poleaxed.

"You've already thought about this...?"

"Yeah -- and I know you -- I know how parts of your mind work -- and I'm not stupid."

Jack laughed and stole the soap from Daniel, finally looking like he was relaxing a little. "Does anyone know that whole 'innocent-vulnerable-we-come-in-piece-scientist' act is just a cover?"

"No..." Daniel moaned as Jack started lathering his body with Soap. "Don't... don't tell anyone -- you'd spoil my image and Sam... and, oh, Don't stop, Jack... Sam and Teal'c would stop protecting me like a little brother."

Jack laughed out loud, his hand finally straying from Daniel's upper body.

Daniel would never forget that night. It took ages before they were out of the shower, having used the time to explore each other physically and simply enjoying being together.

Afterwards they settled in the bed, both agreeing that they'd sleep -- not start something they were too tired to finish the way it should be.

And for the first time in what felt like forever, Daniel got almost eight hours of sleep -- waking slowly, an insisting ringing of the phone. Before he could get his bearings, he realized it had stopped. Not because whoever it was had hung up, but because Jack, who was spooned up behind him, had picked up the phone without thinking about it.

"O'Neill." Jack's voice was gruff and sleep-filled still just as the large body tensed and the arm around Daniel's waist tightened. "I... I think he's still sleeping... just a moment, Sam, I'll go check." A moment's silence. "Yes, Sam, I spent the night on the couch..." Jack nuzzled the back of Daniel's neck in apology.

Daniel turned around, hardly daring to look into Jack's eyes, though he relaxed as he was met with a tentative smile.

Jack held his hand over the mouthpiece, leaned in and whispered: "Good morning," before kissing him lightly. Daniel blinked in surprise -- this seemed easier than he'd imagined.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Another kiss and Jack handed him the phone.

Daniel was well aware of the silly smile on his face as he watched Jack put on his discarded bathrobe and leave the room. Then he suddenly remembered. The phone.

"Sam?"

 _"Daniel, hi, I just... wanted to..."_

"Check up on me?" Daniel let some of his amusement seep into his voice.

 _"Well, yeah, it surprised me a bit when Jack picked up the phone."_

Daniel decided to stick to Jack's explanation. "He's a light sleeper and the phone is right next to the... couch."

 _"Yeah, yeah, I know."_ There was a moment's pause before she continued. _"So how was... dinner?"_

"It was nice, Sam -- really good. It's just that we had a few drinks and it was later, so I offered Jack the couch." Oh man, how he hated lying to Sam.

 _"No need to explain, Daniel. You and the Colonel can have sleepovers without having to tell the rest of us about it."_ There was a smile to Sam's voice.

"Eh, thanks, Sam."

 _"So... nothing happened?"_ Feigned innocence.

"Sam..."

 _"Just curious."_

Daniel frowned. He'd always told Sam the truth and this was just... Well, what had happened with Jack... it would be nice to be able to share the knowledge with someone else. It just wouldn't be fair to Sam to tell her, because then she'd be caught between having to report it and the urge to protect her friends.

 _"Look, Daniel, whatever it is... I'm fine with it."_

He'd obviously been silent for too long. "Sam, nothing happened... I..." Daniel drew a deep breath, then another. "Eh, Sam? Hang on for a moment." He didn't wait for an answer, simply put it down and found a pair of boxers before picking it up again and making his way to the kitchen. He definitely needed coffee to cope with all this.

"I'm back, Sam -- sorry, but I swear..." His voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen. The smell of toast -- and more importantly, brewing coffee that caught his attention was absolutely perfect. As was the man currently frying sausages by the stove.

 _"What is it, Daniel?"_

"Oh, um..." Daniel watched as Jack turned around for a moment to give him a smirk. "I currently have the Colonel in my kitchen making breakfast."

 _"Oooh."_

"Sam, please!"

Jack quirked an eyebrow before returning to what he was doing.

 _"Okay, okay. So did you get any sleep last night?"_

"Yeah, slept like a baby."

 _"So... you've solved your problem?"_

"Yeah, I think so." Who needed dreams when you had the real thing, and he was currently making you breakfast -- and handing you a cup of coffee?

 _"So you think you'll be able to get your sleep from now on?"_

"Only time will tell, Sam, but I don't think it'll be a problem anymore."

 _"I am torn between nagging you for details and asking you to *never* mention it again,"_ laughed Sam.

"Oh? Why is that?" Daniel put his cup down, risking reaching out to hug Jack from behind with his free arm. Jack didn't seem to mind.

 _"My mind's supplying me *just* fine..."_

"Sam!" Daniel buried his flushed face in the back of Jack's neck.

Jack turned around and frowned a little, holding out his hand, asking for the phone.

"Sam?"

 _"Yes sir?"_

"We're off duty."

 _"Sorry s..., Jack."_

"I hope you're not getting the wrong idea here."

 _"I don't think so... and Jack?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"If anyone asks me, I'll tell them the truth. You were too wasted to go home and spent the night on Daniel's couch."_

"That's right, Sam, we all know that's what happened."

 _"Oh, absolutely. See that answer satisfies the 2IC in me, but the *Sam* in me, wants to know..."_

"No, Carter, no."

 _"Spoilsport."_

"Survivalist."

 _"Bastard."_

"I love you too, Sam," Jack laughed.

Daniel was getting the entire conversation, ear glued to the phone. "Would the two of you *please* stop?" As if Daniel wasn't embarrassed enough already. He heard both of his friends laugh, but didn't really mind. This was far too good a morning to get upset over a little teasing. He let go of Jack and went to retrieve his coffee.

"Yeah, I'll tell him that. Bye, Sam."

Daniel looked up. "Tell me what?"

"That she expects you to get some much needed sleep this weekend..." Jack frowned. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?" Daniel shot him a wary look.

"You having trouble sleeping?"

Daniel didn't answer, he simply nodded.

"Dreams? Nightmares?" Jack pulled the pan off the stove, wiped his hands on the towel and reached out for Daniel.

Who, in turn, allowed Jack to pull him into a gentle embrace. "Dreams, yes -- nightmares... no." Daniel could almost admit it without blushing.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jack's voice was a low rumble against Daniel's neck.

Daniel groaned. "Can we have breakfast first?"

"Hmm, yeah, sounds like a good idea." Jack finished up as Daniel pulled plates from the cupboards.

They sat and ate -- until finally, Daniel broke the silence. "You're remarkably calm."

Jack finished what was left on his plate before answering. "I know, I won't get anywhere throwing a tantrum, panicking *or* trying to reason with you."

"So... you're just going to accept it?" Daniel kept his voice carefully neutral.

Jack eyed him for a moment. "I won't like to you -- things won't exactly be easy and it won't be nice if it gets out. It's the military, Daniel."

"I know, Jack. I'd never forgive myself if you got in trouble because of me..."

Jack smiled a little. "I can imagine the uproar if it got out." He was silent for a moment. "The NID would love it."

"There is that." Daniel frowned. "You think they'd...?"

"I know they will. Considering the bugs I removed from your apartment last week and the ones in my own house, I'd say it's a fair bet."

"What?!"

"I removed a couple last week when I took in your mail while you where in Washington."

"Uh-huh. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't wanna worry you." Jack shrugged apologetically.

"Jack, I had a right to know."

"I'm sorry, Daniel, it won't happen again."

"You think they...?" Daniel looked around his kitchen, a squishy feeling in his stomach.

"I doubt it. I only found one in the phone and a tap on the PC."

"Damned."

"Yeah, but I think we're fairly safe as long as neither of us mention this on the phone or in emails."

"God, Jack -- Sam's phone call..."

"Don't worry, I checked last night when I picked you up -- before you noticed me. Your phone is safe, as is Sam's, since I told her what to look for a couple of days ago." Jack put his hand over Daniel's. "See, she's smart. That's why we get to work for the SGC -- we're a tad bit smarter than the NID." Jack grinned.

"Still... I don't think we should underestimate the NID."

"I know." Jack shrugged. "Besides, they'd need to reveal a lot about the SG project if they want to court-martial me and that would mean we could casually mention how many times I've helped save their asses."

Daniel smiled back. "There is that." He bit his lower lip. "So that's it? We wait and see?"

"And enjoy ourselves in the meantime."

Daniel nodded and finally finished his breakfast. Jack put their plates in the sink and for the second time Daniel gave into the impulse and slipped his arm around Jack's waist, leaning his head against a shoulder.

Jack's hand came up to cover his and Daniel had no idea for how long they stood like that. Then Jack pulled at Daniel's hands, just enough to make room for him to turn around inside the embrace.

"Jack...?"

Jack didn't answer, he simply leaned forward and kissed Daniel, slow and savoring, taking Daniel by surprise.

"Since we have a new mission Monday, what ya say we put this weekend to full use?" The glint of heat and mischief in Jack's eyes made Daniel draw a quick breath.

"Anything... special, you had in mind?" Daniel hardly recognized his own voice.

"How about," Jack maneuvered him out of the kitchen, "you tell me about your... dreams..." he pulled out of the embrace, but didn't let go of Daniel's hand as they slowly walked down the hallway to Daniel's bedroom.

Daniel blushed deeply. "Eh, I'd rather not."

"What?" Jack gave him a quirky grin.

"I'd really rather not tell you..."

  


* * *

**EPILOGUE**

 _Cheyenne Mountain  
Monday, 0900  
_

The whine from the Stargate tore through the concrete compound and the explosive water-like surface came into existence, only to return to it's wavering, glittering state a moment later.

"Good luck, SG-1." General Hammond saluted the team.

For the first time in a long while, the team looked perfectly at ease, as they answered the salute and turned to walk up the ramp.

Sam shot her teammates a covert look, then exchanged a smile with Teal'c.

Neither was lost to Daniel, who chose to ignore it -- and he was doing fine until he turned his head to look at Jack, who was watching him with an interested smile.

"This ramp, Daniel?" Jack pointed downward indicating the metal structure beneath their boots.

Daniel groaned. It was going to be one of those days, he was quite sure of that. "Jack, that's the last time I'm telling you anything."

Jack's laughter was the last thing he heard before the Stargate muted any outside noise and Daniel thought to himself that it was all worth it in the end and joined in Jack's laughter as they emerged on the other side.

 **The End**


End file.
